


Unexpected Wonders

by BlueEyedArcher



Series: Outlast One-Shots [31]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eddie flirting with Waylon cutely, Eddie works across the street and sees Waylon, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Waylon trying to study but is too flustered, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: Inspired by @the-husbando's post about Eddie eye fucking Waylon from across the street while all beat up and smoking a cigarette. There was an added where Eddie is flirting with him and there is an exchange of fluffy cuteness with Waylon being the shy one on the receiving end.





	Unexpected Wonders

Waylon had lugged his laptop bag with him halfway across campus, fighting the unrelenting wind as it whipped it’s cold fingers into the openings of his thick olive green winter coat. He tugged the fur insulated hood up to help shield his face from the weather’s fierce temper but it was to no avail as it was blown right back down, catching wind like a parachute and stinging his ears. Left with only the small security of his scarf to hunker down into and stuffing his hands into his pockets in an attempt to save them while he could. He deplored the coming winter weather, wishing the warmth of August still lingered to grace him with sunny afternoons. Or at least to keep the night away a few more hours. Instead he was left wandering in the dark, making his way to the little cafe he enjoyed studying at. They had good coffee for a decent price and equally as fair internet. It was a small little hole in the wall sort of joint, much like the rest of the establishments all squished together and lining the streets on both sides. It was coincidentally, across the street from a bar that was about halfway decent.

It looked fancy enough on the outside and they had their employees wear specific uniforms that said elegance and flair but it still harbored the drunken crowd that enjoyed causing fights and stirring up trouble. Which, as if right on cue, three men burst through the side doors to the bar and out into the alley. The largest of the group easily out weighed the two trouble makers that were throwing punches back and forth. The larger male wore the signature uniform of an employee with it’s white button up apparel, dark slacks and the sleek black vest with a tie neatly fixed at the throat. The other two men were of casual appearance. Jeans and jackets and of little interest to Waylon.

They were obviously far too drunk for this early in the night by their wobbly postures and their tipsy movements. Still, one of them managed to throw a punch and land it on the intervening employee. The other man joined in and soon they went from fighting each other to gaining up on the larger male. Waylon tensed, feeling as if he should do something, that is until the man snatched both up with ease, throwing one to the sidewalk while the other was grabbed by the front of his jacket and pinned to the rough brick exterior. He gave them a few curt words of warning before tossing the man onto the ground to join his friend. Both scrambled across the sidewalk until their feet were beneath them and booked it down the block to flee the behemoth of a bartender. A moment later and the man’s coworkers showed up and spoke to him briefly.

He waved it off with disinterest and dug around into his pocket until he brandished a cigarette and a lighter. The orange glow dancing before his lips as he ran a hand through his disheveled black hair, combing it back into it’s neatly slicked position. He sported a split lip and a bloodied nose but it didn’t seem to phase him at all. His eyes rose to fix on Waylon from across the street, meeting the blonde’s gaze and offering up a genuine smile that bordered on mischevious. His eyes were sharp and held power behind them that sent a creeping heat crawling through Waylon’s chest, thawing his chilled form for just a moment. He blushed darkly, the pink hue of cold cheeks exchanged meaning into a warmer appearance as he offered a meek smile in return and quickly made his way the few steps more into the cafe.

Waylon attempted to put the incident behind him and took a sigh of relief as he shucked off his jacket to hang on the back of his chair, relishing the warmth of the establishment and placing an order of coffee with the waitress. He had chosen a spot by the window, a bar like set up that allowed him to gaze out at the street and passing cars. He preferred it over the places further in since he often found himself daydreaming and gazing out the window gave him a better view while staring off blankly like his brain fell out. It was a habit he indulged in far too often.

He went through two more cups of coffee and an hours worth of written essays about political debates in foreign countries. Something he wasn’t interested in but it was a required class for his semester since much of it had to do with technology and it’s uses. With his course being focused around programming, it was supposedly supposed to be beneficial to his knowledge. The only thing it was succeeding in was giving him a headache and making him doze off over his keyboard. Amidst his daze, he noticed movement on the other side of the street and spotted the familiar looming form trudging out into the alley to drop off two large bags of trash from the evening into the dumpsters out back. He took the chance to light up another cigarette before his eyes fixed on Waylon once more. Honing in right on the spot on the other side of the glass. The smaller male froze when he was caught staring and gave a nervous little wave in greeting. The large male returned it with a smoldering smile before one of his colleagues came outside to talk to him.

Waylon ducked behind his computer and tried to focus on work once more, ignoring the burning heat on his cheeks and the twisting fluttery feeling in his chest. Another hour and he had decided coffee wasn’t enough and was moving onto the myriad of pastries the cafe offered. Needing a nice dose of sugar to kickstart his energy levels before he withered away. He had purchased a small flaky pastry that was warm, buttery with powdered sugar on top and a sweet honey bread center. The sugar had gotten on his fingers, leaving him to suck the small flushes of powder off while his eyes read the most recent article he needed for research.

He was far too tuned into both actions that he hadn’t realized the shadow that approached the glass. A light tapping came, jarring Waylon out of his concentration with a finger still partially in his mouth, sucking the sugar off the tips when his eyes widened. The same large male loomed on the other side, this time with a black petticoat jacket on and red scarf tucked around his neck. He had a black eye and the split on his lip was worse than Waylon had first anticipated but there was no sign of pain or discomfort in his expression. Just a large goofy grin as he flashed the blonde male a smirk that reminded Waylon of his ridiculous position, pulling his fingers away to wipe furiously at a napkin. He watched the male lean closer to the glass and breath across it, creating a long strip of fog where he began writing numbers across it with his bare fingers with the words “Call Me!” at the top.

Waylon stared briefly before scrambling to find something to write with before the numbers faded away. He found a black sharpie in the pocket of his bag and started writing it down on his hand, bordering on legible before his eyes rose back up to the male, giving a shy little wave and that same burning heat rising in his cheeks. The larger male gave him a teasing wink and pulled his black leather gloves and continued on his way. Leaving Waylon a bit flustered and blushing madly at the counter. Concluding his night of study since he wouldn’t be able to focus at all now with the swirling giddy emotions brimming inside of him.


End file.
